


The More You Have

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves those afternoons when his parents are out and he and Kurt can have the house to themselves. He loves it because not only do they get to take their time, they also don't have to worry about staying silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More You Have

Blaine loves those afternoons when his parents are out and he and Kurt can have the house to themselves. He loves it because not only do they get to take their time, they also don't have to worry about staying silent. Instead of frantically rutting and grinding until they come, muffling their moans and cries with faces pressing into the other's shoulder/chest/neck/whatever body part is closest, they can draw it out, experiment, watch and learn and feel.

He likes everything they do, even the fast and desperate times behind a door that's meant to stay open, in Kurt's car, that one time in Rachel's bathroom during a New Directions party. Hell, he likes when they're just holding hands, kissing, sitting a few feet apart in the choir room just glancing at each other every few minutes. He loves everything as long as Kurt is involved. He loves _Kurt_ , so much sometimes he thinks it's driving him crazy.

And he loves sex with Kurt, whatever it is that they do. Touching Kurt is wonderful; wrapping his hands around his dick and stroking him until he comes, or the feel of him in his mouth, and oh, Kurt's hands on him, Kurt's lips around his cock... He'd always heard about how amazing sex was supposed to be, but it feels like even more than that to him. It's the constant need for closer, more, and sometimes it's just about orgasms, but sometimes it's about taking all of this love he has for Kurt and trying to rub it right into his skin so he's never without it.

Most of all, he loves being inside of Kurt, stretching him open and pressing into him, connecting them in this most intimate way possible. They don't often have time for it, but that only makes it better whenever they do. It always amazes him, every time, how he can make Kurt come undone like that. Not that he doesn't like it himself, it's just that a lot of the time, he can't come before Kurt does, no matter how long Kurt waits for him.

Still, he does like being filled, likes to see Kurt pounding into him like he owns him, likes how amazing it feels. And then there's the added bonus of him being able to make sure (most of the time) that he gets see Kurt come, knowing he'll be taken care of later.

In fact, as Blaine has found out, post-orgasm Kurt gives fantastic blowjobs and even better handjobs. He's seen stars from it on more than one occasion, so there's one reason for taking turns. Another is that he would never deny Kurt anything he needs from him. Yet another is that he needs it too, regardless of who comes first.

Which is why, when he kicks the door to his room shut behind them this afternoon, the house empty and silent except for the two of them, he doesn't even hesitate when Kurt pins him against the wall instantly, kissing him hard, needy, too much teeth and tongue. They have been practising a new dance routine in glee club all afternoon and the way Kurt moves his hips... yeah, he's sure he will never get tired of watching that.

Kurt, apparently, seems to have similar thoughts about him, though. “Your stupid hips,” he moans against Blaine's lips, digging his fingers into the skin just above the waistband of Blaine's pants where his shirt has ridden up before moving his mouth downwards to suck lightly on the skin of his neck.

“What about them?” Blaine asks, already hard and a little breathless.

“You can't move like that with all of our friends around,” Kurt answers. “God, I thought this stupid rehearsal would never end.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling,” Blaine gasps as Kurt finds a particularly good spot to bite into before sucking a bruise into his skin.

“I want to be inside you,” Kurt whispers, and Blaine can practically _feel_ him blushing. Kurt's not shy about sex any more, but saying these things out loud is still a little new to him... to both of them. “But above me. I want you... to... ride me.” He presses his face against Blaine's shoulder, his hands slipping under Blaine's shirt to skim over the warm skin of his back while his body moves in closer, their erections still trapped behind layers of fabric pressing together. “Please.”

Blaine nods, a shiver of want running through him, because _yes_ , of course. “Okay.”

Kurt grabs the hem of Blaine's shirt, pulling it off him in one swift motion before attaching his lips to Blaine's collarbone. Blaine's fingers start fumbling with the buttons of Kurt's shirt, desperate to get it out of the way, needing to feel skin and the shift of Kurt's muscles in his back when he moves.

“Bed,” Kurt growls, one hand sliding down to cup Blaine through his pants, squeezing lightly and just right and Blaine's head falls back against the wall as heat spikes through him. “Now.”

“Yes,” Blaine gasps, holding onto Kurt's hips as he guides him across the room, Kurt's lips never leaving his skin until the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he topples onto it backwards, pulling Blaine with him. They land in a tangle of limbs and roll around sorting them out, Blaine still clawing at Kurt's clothes, because seriously, why is he still wearing any? They look good on him, sure, but nothing compared to what he looks like without them.

“If you rip that shirt, I'm going to kill you,” Kurt says, but it doesn't sound very scary with the breathy way his voice come out, which might have something to do with Blaine's thigh rubbing against his groin.

“Take it off, then,” Blaine suggests, and Kurt complies immediately, the fact that he just tosses it off the bed convincing Blaine more than his words did that Kurt wants this just as much as he does. And _god_ , does he want. Unable to wait another second, he pulls Kurt against him, bare skin against bare skin _finally_ and kisses him deep and dirty.

They have only started minutes ago, and it's not often they go this fast on days like this. With an empty house all to themselves, they usually go slow, doing all those things they don't get to do when there's a time limit or the need to keep quiet. But right now, after an entire day of nothing but watching, Blaine just _needs_ , the desire to feel Kurt, all of Kurt, so strong he feels ripped open and raw with it.

Kurt flips them over and sits up, straddling him, his still-clothed ass pressing against Blaine's hard-on that's still straining against the confines of his pants, and then slides lower, grinding them together as Blaine opens his legs.

It feels amazing. Blaine can't stop a low moan escaping his throat as Kurt starts rocking against him, both of them desperate for some kind of friction.

“Pants,” Kurt growls, “we should take them off.”

“Yeah, yes, absolutely,” Blaine breathes back, but Kurt doesn't stop moving on top of him, just grinding down harder instead, and Blaine rocks up against him, because it's so good, so good...

But they have a plan, he remembers through the haze in his brain. Kurt wants to fuck him, _he_ wants Kurt to fuck him, and if they don't stop now, he's going to come, he's already so close, because _holy shit_ the way Kurt is moving against him, pressure in all the right places and he wants _more, more, please, always more_.

“Stop,” he finally squeezes out, grabbing for Kurt almost blindly, finding his hips to still his movements. “Stop, stop.”

“Right,” Kurt rolls off him, skin already flushed, breathing heavily. “Right. Wow.”

“I know.” Blaine can feel Kurt lying next to him, heat radiating off his body, but he needs to touch, needs a physical connection, even if they're supposed to be cooling down right now, because he's alone in his skin like this with his body screaming for contact. So he moves his hand across the bedspread until he finds Kurt's, lacing their fingers together, feeling more grounded immediately. Kurt is his anchor, his wings, his air. He makes him sing and fly and feel and _live_ and he aches for him, for his touch; this love he feels so deep in his heart and soul translating into physical need so powerful it makes him tremble all over.

“I love you.” He strokes his thumb over Kurt's knuckles, the truth of his own words still hitting him in the chest like a sledgehammer sometimes. He didn't know what love was before he met Kurt.

“I love you too.”

Blaine smiles, rolling onto his side so he's facing Kurt who turns his head on the pillow to meet his eyes.

“I believe this was all going somewhere,” Blaine says, bringing Kurt's hand up to his lips to kiss it softly. 

“Taking the rest of your clothes off would be a good start,” Kurt answers before scooting forward on the bed to bring their mouths together once more.

The kiss starts out sweet, almost tentative and innocent after what they've already done, but it doesn't stay that way for long. There's no way they can hold back after that opening and they're back to frantic within a few seconds.

Some days undressing each other is slow, almost reverent, peeling away layer after layer to reveal what's underneath, touching, mapping, worshipping.

Today, it's fast, impatient, both of them too far gone already, too desperate for each other as they practically try to tear each other's pants off. Blaine can't wait to see Kurt, all of Kurt, to caress and kiss and _feel_. Getting his own pants out of the way almost seems so completely unimportant in comparison, he's a little surprised when Kurt finally shoves them down his thighs, freeing his cock, his long, skilled fingers immediately wrapping around it giving it a few rough, quick strokes.

It's fantastic and too dry and _oh fuckyesmore_ and a bit like torture, because Blaine knows this is just the start of it, he'll have to wait for his release and he just _wants, wants, wants_...

He fights with Kurt's jeans, winning in the end because Kurt lifts his hips, wriggles out of them while Blaine pulls, then just drops them... somewhere. Who cares.

“God, Kurt.” He allows himself to just look for a moment, revelling in the sight before his eyes. Because his boyfriend is a _fucking work of art_ and sometimes it overwhelms him that he's allowed to touch. _You don't touch the art_. He remembers this from countless museum visits during his childhood; you can look and admire, but keep your hands where we can see them.

Not now, though. Kurt is art, and he can touch him. What is more, Kurt _wants_ him to touch him, even in places no one else ever even gets to see, the soft insides of his thighs, his perfect ass, his cock that's hard because of Blaine now. It's all there, waiting for him waiting to be touched and sometimes Blaine just can't wrap his head around the fact that he gets to be the guy to do all of this with Kurt. Wonderful, sexy, beautiful Kurt. _His_ wonderful, sexy, beautiful Kurt.

Who is now raising himself up on his elbows, staring down at where Blaine is still hovering over him on his hands and knees, getting lost in plains of smooth, pale skin.

“Oh my god, Blaine, do you need a written invitation? Get on with it already,” Kurt snaps, reaching out with one hand to grab one of Blaine's arms and pull him down on top of his body, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss that turns sloppy as their cocks brush together between their bodies.

Kurt bucks up against him, once, twice, and Blaine thinks he could come just like this because _oh god, it feels so good, it's perfect, oh god_ , and he grinds down, chasing after those tiny sparks of pleasure he feels with every roll of his hips.

But Kurt growls and shoves him off again, ignoring Blaine's frustrated groan as he sits up.

“No,” he declares, “we're not starting that again. I want to fuck you.”

It's the way he says it with no trace of insecurity or shyness left in his voice, that tells Blaine how badly he needs this, more than any physical sign of arousal ever could. And Blaine just wants Kurt. Really badly. He _aches_ for it, for the feeling of Kurt inside of him, loves it, loves to see Kurt losing control with it.

He realises he wants something else too, something they really don't do very often, and he's not sure how to ask for it. So he watches Kurt roll over, watches the muscles move beneath his skin as he twists his upper body, stretching his arms to retrieve the lube and a condom from Blaine's bedside drawer.

The fact that Kurt just knows where these things are, just gets them like that without even having to ask, even though they're in Blaine's room – it makes something twist deep in Blaine's stomach while his heart expands in his chest, because this, _this_ is who they are. Tuned into each other. Comfortable. Together.

He almost laughs, in fact, he has to chase after Kurt and lightly sink his teeth into the perfect curve of his ass to stifle his giggles, because seriously, who has romantic revelations about the state of their relationship based on the fact that their boyfriend knows where they keep the lube. But he can't help himself, sometimes he just can't think straight with Kurt this close to him.

“Ow,” Kurt exclaims, and Blaine grins up at him sheepishly. There aren't even any bite marks, he would never do that to Kurt's skin.

“Sorry, couldn't help myself,” he says.

“What the hell is wrong with you today?” Kurt asks, pushing Blaine back down onto the bed. He sounds more amused than angry, though.

“I just... love you,” Blaine answers, and Kurt's eyes soften, the corners of his mouth curling into an almost shy kind of smile.

“I know. Moron. Now let me do this.” He grabs the bottle he'd dropped onto the bed and coats his fingers, settling himself between Blaine's open legs. He kisses his neck, shoulder, down his chest, one lubed index finger lightly circling Blaine's hole, more teasing than anything else. “You're beautiful,” he whispers, his face resting against Blaine's ribs, breath warm against his skin.

Blaine gasps a little as Kurt's finger presses in and he has to reach down and run his fingers through Kurt's hair, needing to hold on to something.

“Kurt.” He might as well ask now, Kurt will tell him honestly if he doesn't want this.

“What is it?” Kurt asks, gently moving his finger inside Blaine, breathing soft kisses into his skin.

“Do you think... Could we... I want...”

“You'll have to be a little more specific, Blaine,” Kurt says, withdrawing his finger and only a few seconds later pressing in again with two.

“I... oh god, Kurt... I...” Blaine breaks off, needing a second, both because he's always a little nervous about asking this, and also because _Kurt's fingers_ are _inside of him_ and that is something he will never, ever get over. “Without a condom,” he finally gets out, panting a little from anticipation and _good_ and _Kurt_. “I want you without a condom. I want to... really feel you. When you come. I want... everything.”

Kurt stops moving as he looks up at him, face flushed and hair already dishevelled and so, so gorgeous.

“We don't have to,” Blaine adds. “If you don't want to.”

Kurt shakes his head, his fingers sliding even deeper into Blaine as he moves up his body so quickly Blaine hardly has time to understand what's going on before Kurt's lips are on his, the kiss open-mouthed, hungry and passionate.

“I want to,” Kurt breathes as they break apart, “oh god, yes, Blaine, I want to.”

“Really?”

Kurt pulls back a little, his fingers starting to move again as he buries his face against Blaine's chest. “Yes.”

Blaine runs his hands over Kurt's head, down his neck, over his strong shoulders to the warm skin of his back, basking in the feeling of closeness and _safe_ and _loved_ that only Kurt can give him.

Kurt kisses his way down Blaine's body once more, his fingers still working him open, somewhere between gentle and impatient. Blaine loves this part – well, there isn't anything about sex with Kurt he doesn't like, but this part especially – Kurt preparing him like this, making room for himself inside of Blaine. And Blaine is eager to give this to him, the room to move deep within his body, in all the spaces inside of him. There isn't a single part of him that doesn't have room for Kurt, he's everywhere under Blaine's skin, in the air he breathes, in his heart and soul, in every song he sings and every dream he dreams.

Blaine doesn't know how it happened, how he gave himself over so completely to another person, but he doesn't regret it, because he knows it goes both ways. He is _Kurt's_ , absolutely and completely, but Kurt is also his. He thinks maybe it should scare him, but it doesn't. Nothing has ever made more sense to him than this.

His fingers curl into the sheets as Kurt adds a third finger, pushing in slowly as his other hand grabs the base of Blaine's cock, just holding while his mouth sinks down on him. Not very far, just around the head, sucking lightly, swirling his tongue over sensitive skin. Kurt knows what he's doing.

Blaine throws his head back, eyes squeezing shut as his hips buck up into the wet heat of Kurt's mouth.

“Kurt, _Kurt_ , oh _fuck_...”

It's just on the right side of not enough, the added stimulation intensifying the tightness in his stomach, his balls, leaving him gasping and shaking and wanting _more, more, more_.

Kurt moans around him and Blaine feels it _fucking everywhere_ , his skin vibrating with it. And he needs...

“Now, please, Kurt,” he almost begs.

He wants Kurt underneath him, he wants to ride him, slowly and then hard, make him as desperate for this as he feels himself, take him apart piece by piece, knowing that he's the only one who ever gets to see it. He wants to come with that image in his head. He _could_ come from that image alone, he thinks.

Kurt's lips slide off him and a second later his fingers are gone too.

“Yeah, yes, okay,” he breathes. “Are you sure?”

Blaine lifts his head to look down at him. Kurt is breathing just as heavily as he is, pupils blown, everything about him looking like sex and _god yes_ is Blaine sure. He doesn't want to be overly dramatic, but, in fact, he thinks he might die if he doesn't get Kurt inside of him soon.

“I'm sure, I'm sure, just please, Kurt, please...” He sits up, reaching for Kurt to pull him into a kiss.

Kurt wipes his hand on the sheets before leaning forward to meet Blaine halfway, letting out a small whimper as Blaine bites his bottom lip while one of his hands wanders down to Kurt's cock, fingers closing around it. It's smooth and hard against the skin of his hand and he runs his thumb along the underside once before setting up a fast rhythm, squeezing tightly, just a few strokes, just because he can.

Kurt's mouth falls open against his and Blaine swallows his voiceless moan.

“Fuck, you're sexy,” he growls, stilling the movement of his hands. “So sexy, Kurt, _god_ do you even know what you do to me...”

Kurt lets out a short laugh and pushes him away, lets himself fall to the side, rolling onto his back where he stretches out his long, pale, limbs into a position that would make him seem vulnerable if it weren't for the extremely smug look on his face.

“Show me,” he says with a smirk, his voice low and smooth like satin, so hot it make Blaine's breath hitch as his dick twitches between his thighs.

“I will,” he promises.

The lube has ended up under the pillow for some reason and they find it after a few seconds of frantic searching, and then Blaine, squeezing a generous amount into his hand, climbs on top of Kurt to straddle his thighs.

He spreads the lube over Kurt's cock, squeezing, stroking, massaging, enjoying the way Kurt is trying to hold back the sounds that are wanting to burst out of his throat.

“I think that's quite enough, Blaine,” he finally manages through clenched teeth, and Blaine agrees.

Teasing Kurt is fun, but there are more important matters at hand now. He raises himself up, scooting into position – he always finds this part a little awkward and he's sure it must look ridiculous, but it's always so worth it, so whatever.

He reaches behind for Kurt's dick and then their eyes lock, unable to look away from each other as Blaine slowly works himself down down down until he can't go any further, feeling so stretched and full and it still burns a little, so he stays still, his muscles adjusting to the (very welcome, thank you very much) intrusion.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah. Just give me a moment,” Blaine answers, squeezing down experimentally. Kurt sucks in a breath and bucks up into him, eliciting a low hiss from Blaine.

“Jesus, fuck, _Kurt_...”

“Sorry, sorry...”

“No, do it again.”

“Make me,” Kurt challenges him, and Blaine has to lean down to kiss him, deep and hungry.

“Count on it,” he says.

They don't move for a moment, just kissing, almost sweetly. Blaine thinks he could stay like this forever and never have reason to complain, with Kurt this close to him, filling him, skin against skin, their lips moving together like that's what they were made to do. His heart is beating fast against his ribs, as if it's trying to move through his skin right into Kurt's chest, because that is its true home.

Kurt's hands are roaming over his back, caressing and exploring before they move up, cupping Blaine's face gently to pull him deeper into the kiss.

Blaine takes them into his own, pressing them onto the bed on either side of Kurt's head, lacing their fingers together as his hips start rolling down in a slow rhythm. Fighting against that feeling of urgency that's burning in his gut, he makes himself go slowly, wanting to draw this out as much as possible, wanting to make it last.

So he keeps the pace steady, just enough to make Kurt want more, but not giving it to him just yet. Kurt is humming into the kiss, his hips trying to move upwards into Blaine with every roll of his hips, but Blaine keeps him pinned to the bed with the muscles in his thighs.

“So impatient,” he says against Kurt's lips, smiling a little.

“God, Blaine, please,” Kurt complains, trying to press closer. “Stop teasing and _move_.”

“Like this?” Blaine asks, rocking down harder just once and Kurt whines, squeezing his hands in frustration.

“ _Yes_ , fuck.”

Blaine does it again and is rewarded with a loud moan from Kurt who's still struggling to move his hips under him, trying to get more friction for his cock.

“You like that?” Blaine asks, increasing the speed just a little. “You want more of that?” He doesn't even know where the words are coming from, and even though it's all still relatively harmless (they're new enough at this that they haven't really progressed to dirty talking yet), he's surprised at how much he likes it. Maybe something to explore later.

“Just... _god_ , please, more, I need more, Blaine, I swear, if you don't _ahhh_...”

Blaine has lifted himself up a little for better leverage, still going slow but lifting himself higher before he sinks down again and Kurt throws his head back, pants loudly. 

“Better?” Blaine lets go of Kurt's hands, running them over his torso instead ( _so pale, so firm, so perfect..._ ), his thighs no longer holding Kurt down but instead allowing him some room to thrust upwards.

“Yeah, yes, yes, like that...”

Kurt's breathless answer and the way his hands fly down to Blaine's hips, fingers pressing into bone as he tries to make him go faster – Blaine feels it go straight to his cock, because _holy shit the way Kurt looks right now_ and it's all because of him, and how is that even possible.

All he wants is to make Kurt come, right now, so he can finally find his own release, because he's going to crazy if it doesn't happen soon. But he knows Kurt isn't quite there yet and he doesn't just want this to be quick and over anyway, he wants to make it good for Kurt, as good as it is for him.

Kurt fucking him is always overwhelming, but it's different now, riding Kurt like this, because spread open he's the one who's being taken, but then he's doing the same to Kurt. He knows he can draw this out as much as he wants in this position, he's in control. Kurt trusts him to be in control and just because of that, he's going to make this so, so good for him.

“Blaine, Blaine _please_ , I need... I need...”

Kurt is squirming underneath him, the muscles in his stomach tensing as he thrusts up harder, his nails digging almost painfully into Blaine's skin. He's panting and moaning and there's sweat forming on his forehead, along his temples, on his chest.

“What do you need?” Blaine has to ask even though he already knows, and he needs it too, wants it, so much.

“I... oh, _oh god_ , I need...”

Blaine decides it's good enough because, frankly, he just can't deny Kurt anything anyway, and he braces himself with both hands against Kurt's ribs as he gives into what he knows they both want and starts riding him _hard_. 

There's no more holding back now, no more teasing, just _want_ and _need_ and _fuckyes don't stop don't stop._

Kurt looks downright wild underneath him, his hair all mussed up and his mouth hanging open, chest heaving with each loud breath, his nails scratching down Blaine's thighs before moving up to his hips again, grabbing hard enough to bruise. It's the most overwhelmingly beautiful thing Blaine has ever seen, Kurt completely without restraint, and he feels almost drunk with it that he's the one responsible for this.

“Blaine, Blaine _please_ oh _god harder_ ,” Kurt begs, and his voice alone can set Blaine's skin on fire, but then again, he's been burning up all afternoon.

He can't do anything but comply at this point, because Kurt _needs_ this, so he raises himself higher, slams down harder as he impales himself on Kurt's cock again and again and again.

It feels... intense, incredible, so, so good, and yet it's not enough, not enough...

Kurt is getting closer, he can feel it see it hear it with the way his body is tensing, each exhale turning into a moan, but Blaine needs moremoremore and he's chasing after it, tiny jolts of want and lust and pleasure running through his body every time Kurt hits that spot inside of him, but he can't get there, he can't, it's there, right there right there, but he just can't, he can't...

Searching, wanting, the muscles of his ass clench around Kurt's cock and then he forgets everything for a while as Kurt lets out a loud, ecstatic moan, his back arching off the bed, and _holy shit_ Blaine can _feel_ him coming deep inside of him, warm and wet and _perfect_.

He rides Kurt through his orgasm, moving on top of him until Kurt's hips finally rest and he slumps back down onto the bed, skin flushed and sweaty and positively glowing.

Blaine can't stop looking, can't even pull off him, because this... it's the hottest sight in the whole damn universe, he's sure of it, and he's the only one who's allowed to watch, and Kurt just _came in his ass_ and... _god._

Slowly, carefully, Blaine finally lifts himself up a little so Kurt can slip out of him, Kurt who's still lying there boneless and sated and looking so entirely blissed-out and content. Blaine, on the other hand, is still painfully hard, feels like he's been hard for hours and he can barely think straight any more. He gives Kurt time, watches him breahe as he comes down, but he can't wait much longer. Making Kurt come, watching Kurt come always just _does_ things to him, and to actually feel Kurt coming in his ass... _fuck_. It makes him feel taken and owned and turned on in a way he's never experienced before. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, his body shaking with blind, raw _need._ He just wants... he wants...

“Kurt,” he pleads, voice trembling. “Kurt, I... oh god, I need you.”

Kurt opens his eyes, raises himself up on one elbow so he can kiss Blaine, his voice breathy and orgasm-heavy as he speaks. “Yes, of course, I'm sorry. That was just... wow.” He's warm, so warm, and Blaine feels like he's scorching his skin everywhere he touches him. “What do you need?”

Blaine swallows hard, feeling light-headed and too far gone to think about his request, his hands already spreading Kurt's legs apart so he can slip between them. “You. I need you, please.”

Kurt's eyes widen for a moment as Blaine's index finger rubs over his entrance, but he nods shakily, just once. “Blaine...”

“I'll stop if it's too much,” Blaine promises, his other hand searching for the lube between the rumpled sheets. He finds it eventually, hikes Kurt's legs up over his shoulders before grabbing the bottle and squirting too much over his fingers in his haste to get inside.

“Is this okay?” he asks, pressing in with one finger, hoping Kurt will say yes because his cock is throbbing between his legs, his entire body screaming for it.

Kurt gasps a little, but doesn't stop him. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

Blaine has to keep himself from going too fast, knowing Kurt will still be sensitive right now, even though he always recovers fairly quickly. Restraining himself as much as he can, he makes sure to prepare Kurt properly while his own body is trembling with need and anticipation.

He really has no idea why he wants this so badly right now, but he's so, so turned on, so desperate for Kurt, whose come is still dripping out of his ass, running over his balls and down the insides of his thighs. All he wants is to bury himself in him and fuck into him, finding his own release as close to Kurt as he can physically get.

Finally, he adds a second, then third finger, stretching Kurt wider, opening him up. He hopes this is okay, knows it is a lot to ask, and he doesn't want to hurt him, but then he's quite sure that Kurt will stop him if it goes too far. Blaine just knows that he won't be able to stop on his own any more, not without hearing from Kurt that he has to. The last of his self control is pretty much gone at this point, his brain running on reserve energy with all the blood in his dick.

Still, the one thing he does know is how much he loves Kurt, how much he wants needs worships him in ways he could never have imagined. Fuck, Kurt is _everything_ , everything he ever needs in this world and he has to be closer, closer, closer...

Crooking his fingers a little, he brushes against Kurt's prostate and Kurt lets out a surprised hiss, tensing under Blaine, very sensitive so soon after coming.

“Do you need me to stop?” Blaine asks, worry penetrating the haze of lust that has taken over his brain.

“No,” Kurt breathes, “it's good, it's good, keep going.”

And Blaine does, his hand shaking a little as he tries to stay focused. When he's sure he's done the best he can, he grabs for the lube again, spreading some over his cock and giving it a few rough strokes before lining it up against Kurt's hole.

All the breath leaves his lungs as he starts pushing in, because it's still so tight and _god that feels good, so good, so good_ and he can't stop until he's all the way inside, his balls pressing against Kurt's ass.

Kurt's eyes are squeezed shut, his hands curling into the sheets so tightly his knuckles are turning white with it.

“You... okay?” Blaine pants, resisting the urge to just pound into Kurt like he wants to, needing to know this is all right first.

“I'm... _fuck_ , give me a moment...” Kurt just breathes heavily for a few seconds, then nods, eyes opening and looking up at Blaine. “Okay.”

“I don't... I don't... want to... hurt you...” Blaine feels his hips snap forward a few times and tension is coiling in his stomach, his balls, the base of his spine. He can't stop moving any more, can't keep himself from pushing into Kurt again and again, short and shallow and not nearly enough but he needs _some_ friction at least.

“You're not, you're not,” Kurt assures him, his voice low and a little strained. “It's just aahhh... it's just a lot, but it's... _fuck_... it's okay, it's good.”

Blaine presses in closer, needing more, his cock throbbing inside Kurt's ass and then he lets himself go, thrusting hard just once and a sharp wave of delicious heat runs from his groin all the way into his scalp and down to his toes. He has to do it again, and again, it's just too good, and Kurt makes these breathy little noises encouraging him and that's all he really needs.

Pushing Kurt's legs down towards his chest until he's bent almost in half, he sets up a fast rhythm, pounding into him without holding back now and Kurt throws his head back and the sound he makes is somewhere between a scream and a moan.

“Blaine, Blaine... _shit_ don't stop, don't stop _oh god_...”

“Not too much?” He'll stop if it is, but he's getting so close now, so close...

“Just a little, but _oh_ keep going, _rightthere haahh_...” Kurt reaches for Blaine's arms, gripping so tightly he's probably cutting off the blood flow to Blaine's hands, but there's time to worry about that later. Right now, they are still otherwise occupied.

Blaine knows he's not going to last, he's been hard for too long and Kurt is so tight around him, so perfect, and Blaine wants to come, _needs_ to come, because he's about to _lose his fucking mind_. He looks down and groans loudly as he sees that Kurt is actually getting hard again, his body trembling and his skin slippery with sweat.

“Kurt.” He's surprised at the sound of his own voice, the words just flowing out of his mouth without any conscious decision from his brain. “God, Kurt, you're beautiful, so beautiful, I want you so much, I always, always want you. You're... hahh... you're mine, Kurt, mine mine _mine_ , oh fuck, I _love_ you...”

Kurt whines, writhing and shaking as Blaine's dick hits his oversensitive prostate again and again. “Love you.” His voice is shaking, tears shining in his eyes. “So much. You... _oh, oh god_... mine, you're mine too...”

“Yes,” Blaine gasps, “yes, yes, I'm yours, only yours, always, Kurt, always.”

Kurt sobs and clings to him tighter. “I know, I... I know.” It sounds like he's crying, but when he feels Blaine's rhythm faltering, sees his worried expression, he bucks up against him, tries to get him moving again. “No, don't stop,” he whimpers. “So good, Blaine, don't stop, _fuck_ it's so good, need more _please_...”

“Sure?” Blaine has to ask again, has to make sure, even though he thinks his body doesn't even remember how to stop any more.

“God, yes.” Kurt squeezes his eyes shut, his chest heaving. “It's... Blaine, it's... it feels like... I think I'm going to... again...” His breath comes out in a mixture of moans and sobs and Blaine knows what he means, what he's telling him.

It's enough to make him go _wild_. Feeling like he's been on the edge of orgasm forever, he picks up the pace again, his mouth falling open and lungs burning as his brain keeps screaming Kurt's name over and over, his voice no longer working properly. He fucks into him with long, hard thrusts, grunting with the effort. Kurt's come is still dripping out of him and it feels like Kurt is inside of him while he's inside of Kurt. It's stupid but he loves the idea.

The headboard is slamming against the wall with each jerk of his hips and there will probably be dents there later, but he really doesn't care. He feels sweat running down his back, his thighs shaking, and he's almost there, so close, so close...

Kurt clenches around him, keening, his body going tense. “Oh god yes, Blaine, I... I'm... oh _fuck right there_ yes....” He lets go of Blaine's arms, fingers gripping the rumpled sheets as his hips buck off the bed hard and he cries out loudly.

That's what does it for Blaine; his balls tighten, the heat in his stomach growing denser, and he thrusts once more, twice, before the world explodes into a wave of white-hot pleasure so intense it almost hurts as it rips through his body. His mouth falls open but he doesn't think he makes a sound, there's a rushing in his ears, his skin is burning, his muscles seizing up, his toes curling inward with the force of his orgasm.

**

He thinks he must have blacked out for a few seconds, because next thing he knows he's lying beside Kurt, still in a tangle of limbs, both of them gasping for breath.

“Wow,” Blaine manages, aftershocks still rippling through him, and Kurt makes an affirmative sound, wiping a tear from his cheek.

Instantly, Blaine's conscience kicks in, no matter how boneless and blissful he's feeling right now.

“Hey, are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough – ”

Kurt shakes his head, smiling at him. “No, no, I'm all right.” He takes Blaine's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “That was...”

“Unexpected?” Blaine suggests.

“Amazing,” Kurt says.

“It wasn't too much?” Blaine pulls him closer and, god, they're both still trembling, sweaty and overheated.

“It was... intense,” Kurt offers. “But good. You didn't hurt me, stop worrying, I can _hear_ you worrying. You're ruining my afterglow.”

“Are you really sure?” Blaine can't let it go, needs to know that they're okay, because he couldn't stand it if they weren't.

“Yes, Blaine.” Kurt puts his hand over Blaine's heart, looks him firmly in the eyes. “Do you really think you could do anything to me I wouldn't want?”

“I... no,” Blaine admits. “I hope not. You wouldn't let me.”

“No, I wouldn't let you. That's part of it,” Kurt tells him, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth, just a gentle brush of lips. “More importantly, _you_ wouldn't let you. You kept asking if I was okay, and you would have stopped if I'd said no. I didn't, because it felt good. Because I didn't want you to stop.”

“You cried,” Blaine reminds him. “I made you cry.”

“I cried _because it was good_ , you idiot.” Kurt sighs.

“So how are you feeling?”

Kurt rolls his shoulders, wiggles his toes, as if he's taking quick inventory of his body. “Sore,” he says. “In need of a shower. Tired. Wonderful, like I just had really amazing sex. How are you feeling?”

Blaine looks at him, the emotion flooding his chest almost too much to contain, and it's still there, the need to touch and hold and be closer, just less urgent now, more _everything_. Even now, just touching lightly, even when they're not physically connected at all, Kurt is still in every part of him. He never wants it to change. “Like I love you,” he answers, because it's that simple. “Like I'm the luckiest person on Earth because I love you and you love me back.”

“I do love you,” Kurt says. “So much, Blaine.” Then he yawns and stretches a little, sinking back into the mattress. “I think we should take a nap before we shower. I really don't know if I can get up now.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Blaine agrees, snuggling closer to Kurt and resting his head on his shoulder. “Can you stay here tonight? I don't want to let you go. Just for sleeping, we don't have to do anything again,” he adds quickly.

“I don't think I could 'do anything' tonight again if I wanted to,” Kurt says, wrapping an arm around Blaine. “But I'll see what I can do about staying the night.”

“Love you,” Blaine whispers into his skin and smiles happily before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
